Je n'ai pas le temps
by AudeSnape
Summary: Severus était un habitué du "Je n'ai pas le temps". Il le sortait depuis des années. (Histoire interactive dont vous êtes l'auteur. Plus d'informations au chapitre 2)
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Je n'ai pas le temps_

 **Raiting** : _T_

 **Pairing** : _HP/SS, M-Preg_

 **Disclamer** : _Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire._

 **Genre** _: Romance & Drama  
_

 **Résumé** : _Severus était un habitué du "Je n'ai pas le temps". Il le sortait depuis des années._

 **Bêta :** _Un grand merci à Pauu-Aya qui a lu puis corrigé ce texte et m'a aidé avec le temps ! (De toute façon c'est la meilleure bêta)_

 **NdA** : _Petit texte trèèès rapide qui m'est venu en tête. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Severus était un habitué du « Je n'ai pas le temps ». Il le sortait depuis des années. Si au départ, ça avait été pour être tranquille, tout doucement, c'était devenu une habitude, presque une lâcheté.

Il avait sorti des « Je n'ai pas le temps » à tous ses camarades Serpentards lorsqu'il était élève à Poudlard. Pour avoir la paix et travailler sur ce qu'il voulait sans être importuné.

Puis il avait sorti des « Je n'ai pas le temps » à Albus et ses collègues, quand il était devenu professeur. Toujours pour avoir la paix. Bien sûr, cette phrase ne pouvait pas lui donner la liberté qu'il voulait mais il en avait un minimum. C'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours demandé.

Il avait sorti des « Je n'ai pas le temps » à ses élèves également. Pour être tranquille mais aussi pour les embêter. Les Gryffondors qui avaient besoin d'aide se retrouvaient alors à se débrouiller seuls. Rapidement, par du bouche à oreille, tout le château avait su qu'il ne fallait rien demander à Severus Snape.

Puis sans crier gare, la vie de Severus avait connu un tournant. Après la bataille finale qui avait vu la mort définitive de Voldemort et durant laquelle Harry Potter l'avait sauvé, il s'était mis en couple avec ce dernier. Ca avait été inattendu pour tout le monde, même pour lui. Néanmoins, il aimait rentrer le soir et avoir Harry auprès de lui. Il râlait parfois quand il rentrait dans son laboratoire, plus par habitude que par réel énervement. Il ne lui sortait pas de grandes déclarations d'amour, mais tous deux connaissaient les sentiments qui les reliaient.

Tout allait bien.

Jusqu'à ce que Harry commence à vouloir plus. Lui qui suivait ses études d'Auror, revenait le soir à Poudlard pour rejoindre Severus dans ses appartements. Lui qui voyait Ron et Hermione s'installer dans une maison qu'ils avaient fait construire. Lui qui les avait vus se marier. Lui qui avait vu Hermione enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Lui qui voyait tous ses amis avancer dans leur vie personnelle alors qu'il restait au point mort.

Severus avait alors commencé à sortir des « Je n'ai pas le temps », quand Harry tentait de discuter, celui-ci voulant lui demander d'habiter avec lui, ailleurs que dans le château.

Il avait sorti des « Je n'ai pas le temps », alors qu'il savait que Harry cachait un écrin dans la poche de son manteau. Severus avait été bien trop effrayé d'une possible proposition de la part de son amant.

Au final, Harry était resté auprès du Maître des Potions pendant sept longues années. Puis il y eut le « Je n'ai pas le temps » de trop, le jour où Harry tenta de lui faire comprendre qu'il était enceint. Cette grossesse n'était pas prévue mais elle était là et Severus préféra fuir.

Peu de temps après cela, le professeur entra un soir dans son salon et vit son amant, les valises à la main, en train de partir. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte de ses erreurs.

\- Je ne voulais pas te dire adieu. Je n'étais pas sûr que tu aies le temps.

Ce furent les derniers mots de Harry à Severus.

* * *

 ** _EDIT 14/09/18 : Cette histoire va avoir une suite dont vous êtes l'auteur. Je ne serais que la main pour écrire. Vous aurez plus d'information prochainement ;)_**

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé ce court texte. Il est très simple, mais j'ai eu envie de l'écrire._

 _A bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires ! D'autres ne devraient pas tarder. (Un HP/LM surtout, qui arrive en fin d'écriture)_

 _AudeSnape_


	2. Chapter 2

**Raiting** : T

 **Paring** : HP/SS (Ou autre... à vous de voir) ; M-PREG

 **Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient !

 **Bêta** : Merci à Ange pour sa lecture !

 **NdA** :

 **/!\ Veuillez lire la note en fin de chapitre s'il vous plaît, c'est très important pour cette histoire ! Merci beaucoup :) /!\**

Cette suite est pour vous, c'est cadeau ! J'ai mis du temps à répondre à vos reviews car j'ai mis du temps à me décider si j'écrivais la suite ou pas. Puis comme vous le voyez, nous revoici !

Si vous avez aimé le premier texte et ne voulez pas de la suite. Restez sur l'histoire de base. Ceci est un cadeau pour ceux qui voulaient une suite.

* * *

 **A tous mes lecteurs et revieweurs :**

Je voulais vous remercier pour votre soutien, vos suivis, vos messages qui me touchent à chaque fois. Vous savez, c'est vous tous qui faites vivre les auteurs. J'ai la chance d'avoir des lecteurs qui reviennent à chaque histoire. Parfois, de nouveaux pseudos font leur apparition et je trouve ça génial ! Ce message est juste là pour tous vous remercier. Fanfiction est certes pour les auteurs pour partager leurs écrits, mais ce site n'existerait plus si vous, lecteurs et revieweurs, vous n'étiez pas là. Alors un énorme merci ! Je ne vous le dirai jamais assez.

* * *

Harry attrapa son tee-shirt et le passa. Il se regarda dans le miroir et observa la rondeur de son ventre tiré. Tellement tendu que le tissu s'arrêtait à son nombril et laissait apparaître sa peau. Il soupira et attrapa son jogging pour le mettre. C'était un vieux pantalon de Dudley, le seul qu'il pouvait mettre avec sa grossesse.

\- Hermione ? appela-t-il à voix haute. Tu as un tee-shirt large de propre ?

Sa meilleure amie lui prêtait régulièrement des vêtements amples qu'elle avait achetés pour lui. Il avait refusé de se procurer des affaires de grossesse, Hermione l'avait fait pour lui et alors il en profitait mais pas de gaieté de cœur. Après être parti de Poudlard, enceint, il avait refusé d'accepter la grossesse et ses contraintes.

Il était parti avec l'envie d'oublier Severus et tout ce qui rapprochait de près ou de loin à lui. Sauf qu'un étranger, dans son ventre, le lui rappelait tous les jours, toutes les heures, toutes les minutes, voire les secondes de sa vie. Il aimait, et haïssait à la fois, l'enfant qu'il attendait.

Harry sortit de la salle de bain et descendit l'étage pour rejoindre la cuisine d'où sortait une délicieuse odeur de poulet rôti.

\- Hermione ? appela-t-il à nouveau.

\- Oui ?

Harry trouva sa meilleure amie affairée à faire une purée maison. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait un parc pour enfant où Rose jouait gaiement.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu avais encore un tee-shirt pour moi... Je suis énorme et je dois porter des vêtements énormes... Vivement que cette grossesse arrive à son terme.

\- Dans le placard sur le palier.

Hermione ne relevait plus les énervements de Harry liés à l'enfant. Elle savait que cela pouvait provoquer soit des cris, soit des larmes. Le jeune homme, subissait de vrais montagnes russes au niveau de ses émotions.

Le brun se retourna, prêt à partir, quand il repéra des lettres sur la table.

\- Du courrier ? soupira Harry en voyant un courrier avec une écriture qu'il connaissait très bien.

\- Comme tous les matins, répondit Hermione avec un regard compatissant.

\- C'est dingue comme il trouve le temps de communiquer maintenant...

Harry lança un sort sur la lettre pour la brûler. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'il était parti de Poudlard, qu'il avait quitté Severus. Depuis, il en avait reçu des courriers de sa part, mais n'en avait lus aucun.

\- Je vais me changer, murmura l'homme, la gorge serrée.

Partir de chez son ancien amant, avait été une décision dure à prendre, mais il n'avait pas vu d'autres solutions. Il avait voulu avancer dans sa relation de couple, pas Severus. Il avait fondu en larmes sur tout le trajet qui le séparait des cachots aux grilles du château. Puis à partir de là, il avait transplané devant la maison de ses meilleurs amis.

Ceux-là étaient déjà au courant pour le bébé. Il leur avait annoncé peu de temps l'avoir avoué à Severus. Ils avaient été heureux pour lui, mais à aucun moment il n'avait su que cette grossesse n'était pas voulue. Puis Harry était arrivé chez eux.

Hermione avait ouvert à son ami et l'avait découvert les yeux rouges et les joues striées de larmes. Avec lui de nombreuses bagages. Elle l'avait laissé entrer, sans lui poser de questions. Elle avait attendu que ce soit lui qui aborde le sujet. Ce qu'il avait fait une semaine plus tard.

Ron et son épouse l'avaient accueilli et depuis, il n'était pas reparti. Le brun découvrait alors ce qu'était la vie de famille grâce à la présence de sa filleule, Rose, âgée d'un an. La petite était pleine de vie et commençait maladroitement à marcher sous le regard plein d'amour de ses parents.

Depuis quelques semaines, Harry ne pouvait plus travailler. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas, mais son travail d'Auror était devenu dangereux et les grossesses mâles devaient être régulièrement contrôlées à l'approche du terme.

Désormais, il était à sept mois de grossesse et allait chaque semaine à Ste-Mangouste pour vérifier que tout allait bien. C'était Hermione qui assurait son suivi. La jeune femme avait fait des études pour devenir Médicomage et Harry n'avait pas voulu une autre personne qu'elle.

Il avait justement rendez-vous ce jour-là. Il devait toujours se rendre à l'hôpital, avec Hermione, car l'échographe n'avait pas le droit d'être déplacé.

Harry se changea rapidement et redescendit dans la cuisine pour s'asseoir autour de la table.

\- Tu devrais peut-être lire une de ses lettres, suggéra Hermione timidement.

La jeune femme lança un sort sur la vaisselle pour qu'elle se fasse toute seule et s'installa en face de son meilleur ami.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça changerait...

\- Juste savoir ce qu'il veut te dire.

\- Hermione, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais lui pardonner. Il a fui notre relation, il assume les conséquences. Je ne peux pas le laisser revenir comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- C'est pas ce que je te dis de faire. Je dis juste que tu as toujours besoin de lui et que tu l'aimes malgré tout ce que tu peux dire.

Harry ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler. La grossesse le rendait très sensible et il n'aimait pas perdre ses moyens si facilement. Lui qui pleurait rarement, il n'arrêtait pas depuis deux mois.

\- Évidemment que je l'aime, mais lui ne m'aime pas assez...

Hermione se leva et alla prendre son ami dans ses bras.

\- Il t'aime Harry, j'en suis persuadée, chuchota-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Il n'a même pas tenté de me retrouver.

Hermione fit une grimace que son ami ne vit pas. Elle s'était déjà retrouvée face à Severus. Plus d'une fois. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à Harry pour que ce soit lui qui fasse son choix de revenir vers son ancien amant. Le Gryffondor avait besoin de temps. Elle avait alors fait une promesse au professeur et en échange, il avait arrêté de débarquer chez eux.

\- Il veut peut-être te laisser le choix de revenir, pas s'imposer, tenta-t-elle en cachant son trouble. Preuve qu'il a changé. Il te laisse prendre ta décision, tout en te rappelant qu'il est là par les lettres.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit son genre...

\- Justement. Le Severus Snape que je connais, ne s'embêterait pas à écrire tous les jours à une personne dont il n'a que faire. C'est pour ça Harry que si j'étais toi, je lirais une de ses lettres. Juste pour savoir.

Harry acquiesça et lui dit qu'il réfléchirait à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie de lire chacun de ses courriers, et il s'imaginait tous les jours l'homme à son bureau, en train d'écrire ses missives. Néanmoins, il avait peur de revenir facilement auprès de Severus s'il en lisait une, et ce malgré ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Les deux amis mangèrent tranquillement. Hermione s'occupa également de Rose puis partit avec elle par le réseau de cheminette, juste après son repas. Elle devait déposer sa fille chez Molly et revenir juste après pour le rendez-vous à Ste-Mangouste.

L'homme appréciait de ne pas s'y rendre seul, et sa meilleure amie le savait. Elle savait qu'il ressortait troublé à chaque fois. Il passait une échographie, parlait avec la jeune femme et repartait avec un cliché animé de son bébé. Ceci était possible grâce à Hermione. La femme, connaissant l'échographie moldue, avait réussi à convaincre l'hôpital de se procurer la machine afin d'avoir une photo. Ron et Arthur avaient apporté quelques modification à l'instrument pour en faire des photos sorcières.

Hermione espérait que cela pourrait faire réagir son ami qui avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il allait être père.

Une heure plus tard, Harry était assis, à regarder le cliché entre ses mains. Le bébé bougeait doucement, mais il bougeait. C'était sa fille, la sienne et celle de Severus. Leur enfant.

C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il avait envie de foncer jusqu'à Poudlard pour voir son ancien amant.

Harry sortit de la salle d'examen, le regard toujours fixé sur le petit corps mouvant sur le papier. Hermione le suivait, en silence. Ils arrivaient à l'ascenseur quand la jeune femme demanda à son ami de l'attendre.

Elle se dépêcha de retourner dans son bureau. Attrapa l'objet de ses désirs puis retourna auprès de son ami tout en rangeant ce qu'elle venait de prendre.

De retour à la maison, Harry partit dans sa chambre, toujours silencieux, tandis que Hermione se dirigeait vers son bureau. Elle écrivit une courte missive :

 _« Comme chaque semaine._

 _H.G.W »_

Puis elle mit le parchemin dans une enveloppe, sortit l'objet qu'elle avait récupéré. Il s'agissait là du même cliché que Harry avait dans ses mains. La copie conforme. Elle le mit avec le courrier et scella la missive.

D'une écriture souple et élégante, elle écrivit « _Severus Snape_ » au dos et alla le donner à son hibou.

Comme chaque semaine.

 _A suivre_

* * *

 **/!\ A lire absolument /!\**

 _Pour cette suite, j'ai décidé de tenter une expérience avec vous lecteurs. J'aimerais que vous fassiez des propositions (voire même des défis, pourquoi pas) pour la suite. Ainsi, je piocherai dans vos demandes et j'écrirai donc pour vous. Bien sûr, si personne ne propose quoi que ce soit, je continuerai avec mes propres idées et évidemment, vous comprendrez que toutes vos idées (ou défis) ne seront pas réalisés. Mais cette suite est pour vous, un cadeau en quelque sorte ! Alors j'espère que cela vous tente, et que vous aimerez ce principe. Moi même, je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, c'est une grande première !_

 _Ainsi, je ne sais pas quand sortira la suite, mais j'essaierais de faire des chapitres assez courts pour que vous puissiez intervenir quand vous le souhaitez !_

 _A bientôt._

 _AudeSnape_


	3. Chapter 3

**Raiting** : T

 **Paring** : HP/SS (Ou autre... à vous de voir) ; M-PREG

 **Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient !

 **NdA** :

 _Bonjour à tous ! Vous n'aurez eu à attendre qu'une petite semaine pour le prochain chapitre. Ne vous y habituez pas trop, je ne suis pas sûre de réussir à tenir le rythme avec les cours !_

 _Je voulais aussi vous dire que vous avez été nombreux à faire des propositions d'idées ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que vous êtes partants ! C'est parfois un peu frustrant pour moi, car je ne peux pas tout choisir, si je le pouvais, je vous ferais une histoire à chacun pour chacune de vos attentes, mais malheureusement, il n'y a qu'une histoire ! Qui sait, un jour, je vous ferais une histoire personnalisée ;)_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Harry était tranquillement assis à une table sur la terrasse du _Ronflak Cornu_. Brasserie sorcière tenue par nulle autre que Luna Lovegood et installée au chemin de traverse.

C'était son rituel du vendredi avec Hermione. Harry et elle, venaient là le midi et mangeaient ensemble tout en discutant, parfois avec Luna qui venait dès qu'elle n'avait plus personne à servir. C'était également là, une des rares sorties du brun, avec son examen de routine à Sainte-Mangouste le jeudi. Si au départ, cette sortie avait été insupportable à cause des journalistes qui le prenaient en photo pour étaler sa grossesse sur papier, désormais, il profitait juste d'un moment avec ses amis. Bien sûr, Rita Skeeter ou d'autres de ses collègues, passaient et tentaient de parler avec lui, mais dès qu'il sortait sa baguette, ils partaient tous rapidement.

Alors peut-être qu'il y avait encore régulièrement des photos de lui et de son ventre arrondi dans la presse, mais il n'y faisait plus attention.

Il était donc là, à cette table, en train de parler avec sa meilleure amie de tout et de rien. Comme si leur vie n'avait pas changé depuis leur scolarité à Poudlard. Certains sujets n'avaient pas le droit d'être abordés comme : la grossesse, Severus, la famille ou encore la guerre. Ce qui rendaient leurs discussion presque... insouciantes.

Et comme chaque vendredi, de l'autre côté de la rue, dans une boutique de Potions, se trouvait Severus Snape. En train d'observer Harry à travers la vitrine. Il se trouvait ridicule de faire ça toutes les semaines mais c'était son seul moment où il le voyait et il attendait ça chaque semaine, même s'il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne traverses pas la rue pour aller lui parler ! s'énerva Drago.

Le fils de Lucius Malefoy avait ouvert cette boutique depuis deux ans. Son père avait refusé qu'il fasse un tel travail, qualifiant cela de « dégradant et indigne d'un Malefoy ». Alors Drago avait coupé les ponts avec lui, et par conséquent avec sa mère, pour ouvrir son magasin. Il espérait malgré tout ne pas rester fâcher indéfiniment avec sa famille, mais ne comptait pas les laisser dicter sa conduite.

\- Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, répliqua sèchement le professeur.

\- Je te signale que tu viens ici chaque vendredi, dans _ma_ boutique, pour te cacher afin d'observer Potter, derrière _ma_ vitrine. Tout ceci pourrait très bien changer si tu continues à être si insupportable. Tu es de pire en pire depuis qu'il est parti.

\- C'est faux, grogna Snape.

\- C'est faux ? Tu te fous de moi ? D'abord on a eu le « Severus je m'en fous » où tu as fait comme si ça ne te touchait pas – au passage, j'y ai presque cru – puis après le « Severus déprimé » c'était bien la première fois que je te voyais si fatigué, silencieux et avec un manque de répartie affligeant. Ensuite le « Severus énervant » où tu étais sur les nerfs et où tu t'absentais je ne sais où et-

\- J'ai compris ! Tais-toi !

\- Et le pire c'est que tu sais que tout ce que je dis est vrai, mais tu ne l'avoueras jamais car ça pourrait potentiellement faire de toi quelqu'un de faible.

Severus tourna son regard vers son filleul avec une subite envie de meurtre. Drago avait en effet raison. Il était inconcevable pour le professeur d'avouer quelques sentiments de sa part sans se sentir faible.

\- Le pire, c'est que j'ai cru, ou plutôt j'ai espéré, pendant ces sept dernières années que tu ne l'aimais pas vraiment, continua Drago en ignorant le regard noir de l'autre homme. Or, maintenant que je sais que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui dire.

\- Drago ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que je te parle de tes relations ? Que je les juge et t'énerve avec ?

\- Non mais-

\- Alors je te demande de faire de même avec moi.

\- Severus-

\- Non ! Tu te tais. Je te rappelle que je viens ici pour te voir également. Ma vie ne tourne pas autour de Harry, contrairement à ce que tu penses.

Un des sourcils de Drago se souleva, montrant par là qu'il ne croyait pas son parrain. Au départ, quand Severus était venu au magasin, il avait prétexté vouloir voir son filleul un peu plus souvent mais le blond s'était rendu compte que son intention était tout autre.

Au final, chaque vendredi, ils ne parlaient pas tant que ça et souvent, ils finissaient par se disputer sur le sujet Potter.

\- Très bien, alors tu veux parler de quoi ? Fit Drago, d'un ton innocent. As-tu pensé à une maison pour toi, Potter et le gosse ? As-tu cherché une solution pour te rapprocher de lui ? Ou alors veux-tu enfin me dire pourquoi il est parti ?

Drago comptait son stock de potions tout en parlant, il tentait de rester impassible malgré que son parrain l'énervait.

\- Je crois qu'au final, je n'ai pas envie de te voir, murmura Severus d'un ton menaçant.

Le blond regarda alors l'autre homme.

\- Et bien alors pars, passe la porte, s'énerva-t-il. Vas-y. Si tu ne veux pas me voir, rien ne te retient. Oh ! Mais si, suis-je bête. Si tu sortais, Potter te verrait, et alors tu devrais le confronter, mais tu en es incapable parce que depuis quelques mois tu n'es qu'un lâche ! J'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi !

Drago n'en pouvait plus de voir Severus venir lorgner son ancien ennemi par sa vitrine. Il n'en pouvait plus de le voir se morfondre – il ne pensait même pas cela possible. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être le seul à voir tout ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir à la fin ? s'écria le professeur en se tournant vers son filleul.

\- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu es là, ici, à hurler avec moi au lieu d'être en face, assis à côté de lui !

Severus ferma les yeux quelques instants et se massa les tempes.

\- Disons... disons que Harry et moi ne trouvions plus le temps pour parler.

Il rouvrit les yeux et se retourna vers la vitrine. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être sincère avec Drago, tout ce que ce dernier lui demandait, était une réponse, pas forcément la vérité.

\- J'aurais espéré que tu sois honnête, murmura Drago en retournant à son stock.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Tu sais, entre commerçants, on parle de temps en temps. Luna, en face, vient me voir souvent. Je connais déjà toute l'histoire, mais j'aurais aimé que ça soit toi qui me la raconte.

\- Si tu la connais déjà, ne demande pas alors, répliqua sèchement Snape.

\- J'espérais engager une discussion sur ce sujet avec toi. Là-dessus on aurait pu parler de ce que tu envisageais pour votre relation, de là je t'aurais sûrement demandé si tu comptais le revoir parce que juste après ça, je t'aurais expliqué que Potter est toujours amoureux de toi et-

\- Pardon ?

\- Si seulement tu m'avais dit la vérité, fit le blond avec un faux air désolé.

\- Drago, dis moi ce que tu sais, reprit Severus d'un ton sérieux.

\- Voyons voir, je sais que tu as été un lâche auprès de Potter et qu'il est parti de Poudlard alors que son ventre s'arrondissait. Je sais que tu lui envoies des lettres tous les jours et qu'elles finissent brûlées. Je sais qu'il est à huit mois de grossesse maintenant et qu'il commence à déprimer.

\- Il déprime ? Attends, pourquoi Lovegood te raconte tout ça ?

\- Déjà parce qu'on se voit souvent - elle a peut-être un grain, mais elle est très sympa - et puis parce que je lui demande. Je voulais comprendre au départ pourquoi il était parti, puis après, je me suis dit que ces informations pourraient être utiles...

\- Tu n'apprécies pas Harry, j'aurais pensé que ça t'aurait rendu heureux qu'il ne soit plus là...

\- Moi oui, mais toi, définitivement, tu n'en es pas heureux.

Severus se détacha de la vitrine et s'approcha de son filleul qui comptait sérieusement les flacons disséminés sur la table. Le magasin était fermé le midi, ainsi, Drago continuait de travailler et le professeur profitait du calme pour faire ce qu'il voulait.

\- J'ai tenté de le voir, mais ça tu dois le savoir, marmonna Severus à ses côtés.

Drago leva les yeux vers son parrain et avoua :

\- Non, je n'étais pas au courant.

\- J'y suis allé plusieurs fois. Il y avait toujours Weasley ou Granger pour m'empêcher de le voir.

Severus se rappelait d'une fois où il avait failli frapper Ron au visage quand celui-ci s'était interposé entre lui et la porte. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de violent physiquement, mais cette fois-là, il avait été à deux doigts de craquer.

\- Puis un jour, Granger m'a demandé d'arrêter et en échange, elle m'envoie chaque semaine un cliché de l'échographie.

Le professeur sortit de sa poche une photo sorcière, celle qu'il avait reçue la veille, et la tendit à Drago. Ce dernier s'en empara et ne put empêcher un léger sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

\- J'ai accepté, mais j'ai toujours continué d'envoyer des lettres.

\- Et maintenant ? Tu comptes faire quoi ?

\- J'avoue que je ne sais pas.

Severus reprit le cliché et le rangea dans sa poche.

\- Déjà, il faut que tu arrêtes de faire l'imbécile, commença Drago d'un air sérieux. Ensuite, tu dois tenter de lui parler et si possible, avant l'accouchement. Je n'accepterai pas que Weasley devienne le parrain de la petite à ma place.

* * *

 _Je vous rappelle que cette histoire ne peut exister que grâce à vous. Alors n'hésitez pas à faire des propositions d'idées ou de défis pour la suite !_

 _A la prochaine !_


	4. Chapter 4

**Raiting** : T

 **Paring** : HP/SS (Ou autre... à vous de voir) ; M-PREG

 **Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient !

 **NdA** :

 _Bonjour à tous !_

 _Toutes mes excuses pour ce temps d'attente, mais avec les cours, les examens et le travail personnel qui me prend mon temps libre, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire…_

 _Mais promis, je ne vous oublie pas !_

 _J'espère que vous aimerez la suite, j'ai eu du mal à me remettre à écrire, la fatigue, ça aide pas, mais je suis contente de reprendre l'écriture ;)_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

\- Entrez !

Lucius posa sa plume sur son bureau et regarda la personne qui venait d'arriver. Il s'agissait de Severus, dans une de ses éternelles robes noires.

\- Mon cher ami, que viens-tu faire ici de si bon matin ? Demanda Lucius avec un léger sourire.

Le potionniste s'avança et s'installa en face du Lord.

\- Je crois savoir que tu as des contacts dans l'immobilier.

Lucius fronça ses sourcils et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil tout en scrutant le visage de Severus.

\- En effet. D'où te vient cette sublime illumination ? Tu voudrais devenir un de ces vendeurs exécrables qui cherchent juste à vendre leurs biens alors qu'ils sont infestés d'épouvantards ?

Severus leva un de ses sourcils et demanda :

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu juges un peu trop sévèrement ?

\- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? grogna le blond.

\- Peu importe, céda Severus. Je connais quelqu'un qui recherche une maison et j'ai besoin que tu me trouves quelqu'un de confiance.

\- Si c'est pour Drago, tu peux lui dire qu'il aurait pu venir m'en parler lui-même !

\- Pour que tu lui rappelles que ses choix de vie sont inacceptables à tes yeux et qu'il ne fait plus partie de votre famille ? Voyons Lucius.

\- Severus, ne soit pas idiot. Il restera toujours mon fils, qu'importent les choix qu'il fait.

Le potioniste baissa les yeux vers ses mains. Ces quelques mots faisant bizarrement échos dans sa tête. Néanmoins, il se reprit et replongea son regard dans celui de son ami pour lui rétorquer :

\- Tu devrais lui dire ça à lui, pas à moi. Enfin passons. Ce n'est pas pour lui que je viens.

\- Pour qui alors ?

\- Pour... pour moi. J'aimerais quitter mes appartements à Poudlard ainsi que l'impasse du Tisseur qui devient de plus en plus une ruine chaque jour qui passe.

\- Pourquoi ce revirement soudain ?

Severus avait réfléchi longuement à sa relation avec Harry. Il y avait eu beaucoup de tords de sa part et se disait que toutes les demandes de son ancien amant n'avaient pas été idiotes. Surtout en ce qui concernait l'habitation. Il avait compris, bien trop tard, combien ce devait être éprouvant pour Harry de devoir revenir à Poudlard, chez Severus et non chez eux.

Alors il avait pris la décision de changer son lieu d'habitation.

\- Je trouve que c'est une bonne décision, grogna faiblement le professeur.

\- Tu ne prends jamais de décision à la légère et je me demande à quoi elle est liée.

\- Ne pourrais-tu pas juste te taire, me donner le nom de quelqu'un de confiance et me laisser partir ?

\- Voyons Severus, tu me connais, dit Lucius d'une voix mielleuse.

Oh oui ! Le professeur le connaissait bien et savait que s'il ne lui donnait pas l'information maintenant, il tenterait de la découvrir plus tard et y arriverait. Il avait beaucoup de mal à cacher des choses à Lucius, ce dernier le connaissait bien trop et savait quoi dire et où chercher.

\- J'essaie juste de me reprendre en main. Tu sais ce que j'ai vécu ces derniers mois, je n'ai pas besoin de te le rappeler ! Tu vas me le donner ce foutu nom ou il faut que j'aille le chercher moi-même ?

Lucius eu un grand sourire tandis qu'il cherchait un parchemin dans un tiroir. Il était heureux d'avoir eu gain de cause.

\- Tyal Imago, annonça Lucius en sortant un papier. Il est sans doute le plus honnête et le plus intègre de toute sa profession. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai mon nouveau domaine en Italie, il m'a trouvé un vrai bijou !

\- Merci, dit Severus avec un léger signe de tête.

Le professeur se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Severus ? appela le Lord.

L'interpellé se tourna vers Lucius.

\- Drago va bien ? demanda-t-il, le regard sérieux.

\- Oui. Tu devrais vraiment aller le voir, je ne suis pas ton hibou !

\- Il est parti, il m'a dit qu'il se débrouillerait seul et qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de nous si nous n'étions pas en accord avec lui. Alors non, je ne vais pas aller le voir. Tant qu'il ne se sera pas rendu compte de son erreur et ne sera pas venu s'excuser, je refuse de m'abaisser à ça.

\- Tu ne peux pas admettre qu'il aime son métier ? Qu'il est heureux actuellement ?

\- Ne me fais pas rire Severus. Il se rendra compte un jour que son magasin lui apportera le juste nécessaire pour vivre et qu'il aimerait un peu plus pour pouvoir s'offrir toutes ces belles choses dont il avait l'habitude au manoir.

\- Cela fait deux ans qu'il a son magasin et je ne pense pas qu'il va quitter son travail. Il faut que tu te fasses une raison, Drago est heureux dans son travail et avec ce que ça lui rapporte. On a pas toujours besoin d'avoir un manoir ou des costumes ou des milliers de gallions dans son coffre fort.

\- Severus ! Il est mon fils et je veux le meilleur qui soit pour lui. Tu le comprendras quand tu auras ton propre enfant.

Normalement, personne n'évoquait la situation Severus, seul Drago osait encore en parler devant lui. Tous savaient que l'enfant que portait Potter était celui du potionniste, ils n'avaient pas besoin qu'il l'avoue, malgré tout, il n'avait jamais voulu le dire à voix haute à qui que ce soit.

Severus ne put réagir que comme à son habitude, il grogna une insulte à l'égard de son ami puis il claqua la porte pour partir.

Sauf que sans le savoir, Lucius avait fait réagir le potionniste. Ce dernier voyait les mois passer, chaque vendredi, il observait le ventre de son ancien amant s'arrondir et se tendre. Spectateur impuissant et exclu de cet évènement.

C'est comme cela que le jeudi qui suivit, il alla à Sainte-Mangouste dans l'espoir d'assister à l'échographie. Il avait mis plusieurs jours à se décider et avait finalement conclu qu'il devait tenter de revenir dans la vie de Harry. Si celui-ci l'acceptait bien évidemment, mais Severus allait se battre pour qu'il le veuille.

Il ne voulait pas être comme Lucius, à connaître la vie de son enfant grâce aux autres. Il voulait être présent et lui offrir tout ce qu'il lui était possible de lui donner.

Alors pour la première fois depuis de longs mois, le potionniste vit Harry s'avancer vers lui.

Ce fut Hermione qui le remarqua avant son ami. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, son regard fixé sur Severus, Harry chercha ce qui avait attiré son attention.

Pendant quelques secondes, Severus aurait aimé disparaître, changer de décision et partir pour ne pas le confronter. Malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher d'être content de croiser les prunelles émeraudes de l'autre homme. Même s'il lisait de la peine au fond des deux orbes.

* * *

 _Je vous rappelle que cette histoire ne peut exister que grâce à vous. Alors n'hésitez pas à faire des propositions d'idées ou de défis pour la suite !_

 _A bientôt !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Non non, je ne vous oublie pas ! Cette histoire n'est pas finie, je vous le promets ! Mais étant en dernière année de Licence, je me suis retrouvée sous une tonne de travail personnel à faire et j'étais tellement déprimé à cause de tout que je n'avais plus le courage (et plus beaucoup de temps je dois l'avouer...) pour écrire. Néanmoins, la fin d'année arrive, je suis en plein rapport de stage et bientôt un oral puis je suis à vous, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?_

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! (Rappelez-vous, Severus venait de débarquer à Ste-Mangouste pour voir Harry!)_

* * *

Les secondes passèrent durant lesquelles Severus fixa Harry, espérant qu'ils allaient au moins pouvoir parler même s'il se doutait qu'il n'allait pas être accueilli à bras ouverts.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Harry sèchement.

Severus retint sa respiration pendant quelques secondes et d'une voix calme, répondit :

\- On peut discuter ?

\- Il t'aura fallu cinq mois pour te décider à parler ? Tu trouves enfin le temps maintenant ?

Hermione était légèrement blanche et se tenait en retrait. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à son ami des visites régulières de son ancien amant et toutes ses demandes pour le voir.

\- J'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes, dit le potionniste sans relever les reproches qui lui étaient faits.

\- J'avais aussi besoin que tu m'écoutes. Tu te rappelles ?

\- J'ai été un idiot, je l'avoue, grogna Severus avec une grimace. Mais si je suis là, c'est bien que j'ai changé non ?

\- Tu as changé trop tard... et pour combien de temps seulement ?

\- Je ne compte pas répéter les mêmes erreurs !

Severus sentait qu'il commençait à tirer sur la corde. Il avait déjà connu Harry énervé et reconnaissait cette magie qui irradiait de lui par la colère. Les poils sur ses bras se hérissaient et bien malgré lui, il était apaisé de le voir entrer dans sa rage. N'était-ce pas là, la preuve que Harry n'était pas indifférent à lui ?

\- Va-t-en ! ordonna Harry en fermant les yeux, tentant de canaliser ses émotions.

\- Non.

Les paupières du jeune homme s'ouvrirent et Severus vit les deux émeraudes lui lancer un avada, ou en tout cas, elles en avaient la couleur et la signification.

\- Va-t-en !

\- Une photo tous les vendredis ne me suffit plus ! C'est aussi mon enfant et je veux être là. Pour elle et pour toi !

\- Une photo ? répéta Harry, sans comprendre.

Severus, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, se tourna vers Hermione. Celle-ci, déjà blanche, devint encore plus pâle lorsque se fut son meilleur ami qui se tourna vers elle.

\- Une photo ?! dit-il derechef.

\- Je... Tu comprends... Il... bafouilla Hermione.

Mais elle n'avait pas de mots pour faire comprendre à Harry que ce petit geste chaque semaine soulageait sa conscience d'avoir repoussé Severus à sa porte maintes et maintes fois.

\- Et tu ne t'aies jamais dit que m'en parler pouvait être une bonne idée ?!

La colère de Harry augmentait au fur et à mesure, tellement que les sorciers, qui allaient et venaient dans le couloir, s'éloignaient le plus rapidement de l'élu.

Severus s'avança dans l'espoir d'apaiser son ancien amant. A l'époque, lors de leur relation, le potionniste pouvait le calmer en quelques secondes, mais alors qu'il approchait sa main de son bras, il se dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de tenter une telle chose.

\- Harry calme toi je t'en supplie, dit Hermione, légèrement tremblante.

\- Que je me calme ?

\- Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé, tenta la jeune femme d'une voix faible.

Le regard du jeune homme, avada kedavrisant, passa de Hermione à Severus. Puis sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il transplana sous leurs yeux ébahis.

Un long silence suivit avant que Severus n'ose parler :

\- Il n'est pas censé ne pas transplaner dans son état ?

\- Si... répondit Hermione, inquiète pour son ami.

* * *

Luna était tranquillement affairée dans sa brasserie, à nettoyer quelques tables afin de préparer doucement le repas du midi qui approchait. Elle sifflait un air que personne d'autre qu'elle ne connaissait et souriait bêtement.

\- Luna...

La jeune femme se tourna vers l'entrée et vit son ami, Harry, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il tenait son ventre et les traits de son visage, qui semblaient tirés au possible, ne cachaient en rien qu'il souffrait.

\- Harry !

Elle laissa tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et s'approcha de lui. Elle le conduisit jusqu'à un siège pour l'asseoir et fit venir à eux un verre d'eau d'un simple sort.

\- Je dois appeler Hermione ? demanda la blonde.

\- Non ! Surtout pas... Ca va passer, ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry ne voulait pas avoir affaire avec sa meilleure amie pour le moment. Il avait besoin de calmer ses nerfs avant de la revoir. Il espérait donc que la douleur s'estomperait d'elle-même, qu'elle était passagère. Lorsqu'il venait de transplaner, le brun s'était rendu compte de son erreur. Hermione lui avait répété qu'il ne devait plus utiliser ce moyen de transport. De toute façon, voilà plusieurs mois qu'il ne le supportait plus.

Néanmoins, sur le coup, il n'avait pas réfléchi et c'était venu naturellement. Puis lorsque ses pieds avaient atterri dans une ruelle du chemin de traverse, une douleur dans son ventre s'était éveillée.

Pour la première fois, il s'inquiéta. Non pas pour lui et pour sa santé, mais pour l'être qui grandissait dans son corps. Commençait-il enfin à accepter ce rôle de futur-père ?

En tout cas, son premier réflexe fut de rejoindre la personne la plus proche de lui et en qui il avait confiance et naturellement, cette personne fut Luna, même si celle-ci ne savait pas quoi faire à l'heure actuelle pour aider son ami.

\- Mais tu as mal Harry, je dois appeler quelqu'un !

\- Pas Hermione... murmura Harry en buvant un peu d'eau que lui tendait son amie. Ou alors une potion anti-douleur.

\- D'accord, très bien, dit-elle en lançant un patronus.

Une fouine apparut et s'enfuit à travers la porte pour rejoindre la rue.

\- Une fouine ? s'étonna Harry tout en massant doucement son ventre pour tenter de se soulager. Ce n'était pas un lièvre ton patronus ?

\- Oui, mais il a changé !

La dernière personne que Harry avait connu et dont son patronus avait changé, avait été Tonks. Lorsque celle-ci était tombée amoureuse de Remus, son animal avait changé. Se pourrait-il que Luna ait trouvée son âme-soeur ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de se poser beaucoup de questions avant que quelqu'un n'entre dans le petit établissement. Le brun ouvrit les yeux en grand en voyant ladite personne.

\- Malefoy ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Potter ? dit à son tour le Serpentard, dérouté.

Harry réfléchit pendant un instant puis se tourna vers son amie.

\- Attends, une fouine ?

\- Oui oui Harry, on en parlera plus tard veux-tu ? dit Luna avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ? demanda Drago en fermant la porte derrière lui puis en s'approchant.

\- Harry a mal au ventre et il ne veut pas que j'appelle Hermione...

Drago resta quelques instants interdit face à la situation quelque peu insolite. Puis il se reprit et, incrédule, demanda, les bras levés :

\- Et tu t'es dit que j'étais le mieux placé pour appeler Granger ?

\- Harry a juste besoin d'une potion anti-douleur, tu peux lui en faire une ?

\- Luna… souffla-t-il avec un soupçon de désespoir. D'accord, je vais lui en procurer une, céda-t-il en voyant que son amie ne comptait pas abandonner.

\- Merci Drago, fit la jeune femme sans se départir de son sourire. Ca va aller Harry ?

\- Oui, tout compte fait, je n'ai pas besoin de cette potion, grogna le brun en traçant du bout de ses doigts de petits cercles sur la peau tendue de son ventre.

\- Tu peux le répéter sans grimacer de douleur ou pas ? ricana le Serpentard avec un sourire goguenard.

Le Gryffondor lui lança un regard noir qui ne perturba pas le moins du monde son adversaire.

Drago n'attendit pas de réponse de sa part et sortit de l'établissement pour rejoindre le sien. Au fur et à mesure que ses pas le menaient à sa boutique, une idée commença à germer dans son esprit. Ne devait-il pas essayer de fournir la meilleure potion à Potter ? Or, la seule personne capable d'en fournir une de qualité exceptionnelle n'était-elle pas Severus ?

Avec un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres, il se dirigea vers sa cheminée.

* * *

 _Merci à vous tous d'être présents, je vais essayer de ne pas vous laisser attendre aussi longtemps pour le prochain chapitre ! Surtout, n'hésitez pas à faire des propositions pour la suite !_

 _A bientôt_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Je poste vite fait ce chapitre écrit la semaine dernière. Je ne peux malheureusement pas prendre le temps de répondre aux personnes qui sont passées sur "Un peu de jalousie" car je suis en vacances pour 2 semaines et sans ordinateur. Mais dès que je rentre, je m'y mets ! D'ailleurs, merci à tous !_

 _Donc je poste ce chapitre avec mon téléphone grâce à l'application et j'espère que tout fonctionne !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Drago tournait en rond dans son magasin depuis un peu plus d'une demi-heure. Il avait tenté d'entrer en communication avec Severus mais avait mis plusieurs minutes avant que celui-ci n'accepte enfin de lui parler par cheminette.

Lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué ce qui venait de se passer et la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Harry, le potionniste lui avait demandé de l'attendre pendant qu'il réunissait ses affaires pour les rejoindre. Depuis, il était là, à tourner en rond comme un niffleur dans sa cage. Dès qu'il voyait une minute de plus s'écouler, son cœur ratait un battement.

Le blond n'imaginait même pas la réaction qu'allait avoir Harry lorsque Severus allait se ramener avec lui. Sans doute allait-il hurler, l'insulter, mais après tout, il ne pourrait pas le frapper, Drago était persuadé qu'il pouvait courir plus vite qu'un homme enceint.

Alors qu'il s'imaginait faire une course poursuite avec le brun, sa cheminée s'alluma et laissa apparaître Severus Snape en personne. Il avait un sac noir en bandoulière d'où Drago pouvait entendre du verre s'entrechoquant. Nul doute qu'il y avait là des flacons de potions et de crèmes produites par les soins du potionniste.

\- Tu m'étonneras toujours Drago, annonça Severus en s'avançant vers la sortie.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi donc ? demanda-t-il en pressant le pas pour rejoindre son parrain qui avançait à grande vitesse.

\- Tu aurais pu t'occuper de Harry, me torturer avec ça et me pousser à bout, mais au lieu de ça, tu m'appelles pour que je le fasse moi-même.

Drago haussa les épaules et regarda devant lui. Tandis que Severus ouvrait la porte principale du magasin, son filleul lui sortit d'un air moqueur :

\- Que veux-tu, j'ai dû avoir pitié.

Le potionniste se retourna pour foudroyer du regard le blond. Ce dernier était fier de lui. Certes il ne profitait pas de la situation pour en cueillir tous les lauriers, mais il comptait bien taquiner l'ancien couple à leur dépend. Il n'était pas Serpentard pour rien.

\- Je te conseille d'éviter de me tourmenter. N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses Drago, je n'aurai aucun scrupule à faire de ta vie un enfer.

Le regard du potionniste aurait mis mal à l'aise n'importe qui. Tout le monde se serait confondu en excuses face à l'homme pour avoir osé lui parler comme cela. Sauf Drago. Qui avec un sourire un peu sadique lui rappela :

\- Je ne pense pas que tu en sois capable. Après tout, je suis ton filleul adoré.

Le blond sortit devant Severus, ignorant les avada qu'il lui lançait avec ses yeux.

\- C'est seulement parce que tu es le seul que j'ai, grogna le potionniste en le suivant.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la brasserie de l'autre côté de la rue. Drago semblait serein, il mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et siffla un air ressemblant étrangement à celui de Luna. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher tout de même de s'inquiéter pour ce qui allait suivre. Severus, de son côté, était mort de peur même si rien dans son comportement ne laissait paraître ses émotions. Il venait tout juste de quitter Harry à Ste-Mangouste et le moins qu'il pouvait dire, s'était que le jeune homme n'était pas commode lorsqu'ils se voyaient.

Drago entra dans la bâtisse et chercha du regard Harry et Luna.

L'homme enceint était allongé sur une banquette le long d'un mur et tentait de respirer calmement, les yeux fermés. Luna était à ses côtés et lui massait la tête en chantonnant tout en faisant fi des petits gémissements de souffrance de Harry. Cette dernière tourna les yeux vers l'entrée quand elle les entendit arriver.

Le seul signe de sa surprise, en voyant Severus, fut de hausser les sourcils. Ce dernier tenta de se faire discret et posa tranquillement son sac sur une table sans faire de bruit.

Drago s'approcha de la banquette avec un sourire taquin. Harry ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit sa présence à ses côtés. Il le regarda et lui demanda :

\- Tu as la potion ?

\- Non, mais j'ai amené quelqu'un qui en a, se réjouit Drago en se décalant pour laisser le soin à Harry de voir qui il avait amené.

Les traits du Gryffondor se durcirent et son visage se ferma.

\- Je ne veux pas le voir, cracha-t-il en s'asseyant dans la banquette dans l'espoir de partir.

\- Harry, tu devrais le laisser vérifier si tout va bien, dit Luna d'une voix posée et rassurante.

Elle avait arrêté ses massages sur sa tête et massait désormais les mains de son ami tout en regardant avec intérêt les lignes qui y étaient gravées.

\- Luna… souffla Harry. Je ne peux pas…

\- Bien sûr que si, le rassura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme soupira puis laissa son regard émeraude fixer celui onyx. Severus attendait, en silence, que son ancien amant prenne sa décision s'il acceptait sa présence ou non. D'un petit signe de tête, il lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait bien qu'il s'approche.

Le potionniste prit son sac et se dirigea vers la banquette.

\- Tu… tu peux t'allonger s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il, légèrement hésitant.

Harry s'installa de nouveau sur la banquette et Luna reprit aussitôt ses massages sur la boîte crânienne de son ami.

Severus, troublé, mis quelques secondes avant de se décider de poser ses mains sur le ventre de Harry. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas touché, des mois qu'il n'avait pas été aussi proche de lui. Sous ses doigts, il sentit son ancien amant se figer et il le vit en train de fixer ses mains.

Délicatement, l'homme exerça quelques pressions sur le ventre puis enfin, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Un mouvement. Le bébé bougeait sous ses doigts.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant un petit coup sur une de ses mains. Son enfant était là, sous cette peau tendue, et il bougeait tranquillement en ignorant l'espace restreint qui lui était donné.

\- Au lieu de t'exalter parce qu'il me colle des coups de pied, tu ne veux pas me donner quelque chose pour la douleur ? s'énerva Harry avec une grimace.

Sa colère n'était pas vraiment dû à la souffrance qu'il ressentait ou aux coups que l'enfant lui donnait, mais parce que pendant un instant, il avait été touché par la réaction de Severus et avait apprécié de partager ce petit moment avec l'autre père de son enfant.

Le potionniste retira ses mains de son ventre et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Comment sont les douleurs ? Ce sont des contractions ?

\- Oui je pense… ça va se calmer non ?

Severus fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il n'était pas un spécialiste de la grossesse. Il connaissait les bases, mais ne savait pas grand-chose des complications.

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait tout de même t'amener à Ste-Mangouste. Demander l'avis d'un spécialiste pour s'assurer que tout va bien, dit-il avec sérieux.

\- Et je croyais que tu étais venu pour ça ! Non, tu es un incapable ! s'énerva Harry en s'asseyant de nouveau dans la banquette.

Il tendit sa main à Luna qui l'aida à se lever.

\- J'ai accepté que tu sois là pour calmer mes douleurs et au final tu ne m'apportes aucune solution, continua Harry en faisant venir à lui d'un sort son manteau.

\- La solution que je t'apporte est : va voir un médicomage. Tu es enceint, rappela Severus d'un ton ferme. Notre aide a ses limites.

Harry lui lança un regard noir, mais le potionniste le soutint. Il refusait de se voir reprocher quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable.

\- Viens Harry, je t'amène, dit Luna avec un sourire.

Les deux amis s'éloignèrent vers la cheminée, Drago et Severus les observant. La jeune femme s'arrêta près de son bocal à poudre de cheminette et le tendit à Harry qui était presque plié en deux.

\- Drago ? Appela-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Le blond la regarda et attendit qu'elle continue.

\- Tu pourrais venir me déposer de la poudre ce soir ? J'en ai presque plus, constata-t-elle en regardant son bocal.

\- Bien sûr. Je te l'amène tout de suite.

Drago sortit de la brasserie sous le regard inquisiteur de son parrain.

Ce dernier prit une décision alors que Harry entrait dans la cheminée. Il s'avança jusqu'à eux et annonça :

\- Je viens avec vous.

Harry lui lança un regard noir et répliqua sèchement :

\- Tu n'es pas le bienvenu.

\- C'est mon enfant, rétorqua le potionniste. Je veux m'assurer qu'il va bien ! Promis, je partirais après être sûr que tout va pour le mieux, mais ne me mets pas de côté.

De plus, voir Harry se tordre de douleur alors qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé à son terme l'angoissait, mais jamais Severus ne l'avouerait.

Le Gryffondor soupira et fit un léger signe de tête pour accepter la demande de son ancien amant avant de jeter la poudre et de dire haut et fort « Sainte-Mangouste, service de maternité ».

Luna et le potionniste le regardèrent disparaître sous leurs yeux et le suivirent rapidement après.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Nous revoilà pour la suite ! A vrai dire, ce chapitre est écrit depuis plusieurs jours, mais j'ai eu le malheur de découvrir un jeu et... je me suis laissée un peu accaparée par celui-ci ! Néanmoins, j'ai trouvé le courage de le quitter et de vous corriger ce chapitre._

 _Quelques petites histoires sont en prévisions, j'ai deux OS qui attendent d'être corrigés et une histoire en court d'écriture._

 _C'est pour cela que je lance une **annonce** :_

 _ **Si une âme charitable aurait envie et accepterait de corriger des textes, ça serait un grand service pour moi ! Actuellement je corrige beaucoup mes textes moi-même, mais ça me prend du temps et me désespère plus qu'autre chose... donc si quelqu'un est intéressé, je lui en serait très reconnaissant !**_

 _Bon, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Luna sortit de la chambre d'hôpital, le regard sérieux. Pour la première fois depuis la journée, Severus ne la voyait pas sourire, il ne put empêcher son coeur de s'affoler à ce constat. Cela voulait dire que quelque chose de grave se passait.

\- L'infirmier m'a fait sortir, soupira la blonde, déçue. Il dit que seul le père de l'enfant a le droit d'être présent.

Le souffle de Severus se coupa alors que son regard fixait la porte par laquelle venait de sortir Luna. Pour la première fois depuis de longs mois, une personne lui disait qu'il était le seul à approcher son ancien amant.

\- Harry l'accepte ?

\- Non, j'ai essayé de le convaincre mais il refuse que vous rentriez, avoua-t-elle en souriant tristement.

Severus passa une main lasse sur son visage et commença à tourner en rond dans le couloir.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient arrivés à Ste-Mangouste tous ensemble. A partir de là, Harry avait été pris en charge et on leur avait annoncé qu'il était en plein travail. Ainsi, l'enfant naissait prématuré, quatre semaines avant le terme. Cela avait fait naître une grande inquiétude chez Severus qui, malgré tout, n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Il rongeait son frein, et tentait d'être patient alors qu'il ne pouvait pas entrer dans la chambre pour vérifier comment allait le père de son futur enfant.

\- On devrait appeler Hermione, c'est elle qui a suivi Harry durant toute sa grossesse, déclara Luna.

Le professeur acquiesça et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise dans le couloir. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains, tandis que la blonde s'éloignait vers la cheminée de communication.

Ainsi, il était là, dans ses pensées, à s'inquiéter pour l'homme qu'il aimait toujours, quand Hermione arriva en furie. La jeune femme, qu'il avait vu quelques heures plus tôt à peine, fonça dans la chambre en ignorant les appels de Luna.

La Gryffondor sortit aussi vite qu'elle entra. Les cris de Harry, envers elle, l'avaient fait reculer dans le couloir afin de battre en retraite.

Quelques secondes plus tard, c'était l'infirmier qui sortait.

\- Désolé Mrs. Granger, mais Harry ne veut pas de votre présence. C'est le médicomage de garde qui va s'occuper de son accouchement.

\- Mais c'est moi qui suis censée m'occuper de lui ! rétorqua-t-elle, visiblement blessée d'être jetée comme ça par son ami.

\- Ce n'est pas son souhait.

L'infirmier retourna dans la chambre et Luna rejoignit son amie, passa un bras sur ses épaules puis la consola.

\- S'il a besoin de nous, il nous appellera.

.oOo.

L'attente commença pour les trois proches de Harry. Une attente longue et interminable à leurs yeux.

Presque aucun mot ne fut échangé entre eux. L'inquiétude les empêchant d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il y avait plein de nondits, plein de reproches, mais ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour les sortir.

Puis un bruit les fit tourner la tête. Tous trois se tournèrent vers la porte de la chambre d'Harry, qui venait de s'ouvrir.

\- Severus Snape ? appela le médicomage en tenant le battant dans sa main. Vous pouvez venir s'il vous plaît ?

Son visage était sérieux et fermé, ce qui n'était pas pour les rassurer.

Le potionniste ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de se lever et d'entrer à la suite du médicomage.

Lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur, il remarqua aussitôt Harry, en larmes, dans le lit.

\- Monsieur, il vous appelle depuis cinq minutes inlassablement, mais nous devons l'endormir pour l'accoucher, sauf qu'il refuse qu'on le touche. Tentez de le raisonner.

\- Vous auriez dû venir me chercher il y a six minutes alors.

Le potionniste le poussa vivement et s'approcha du lit où Harry le regardait. Ses émeraudes étaient emplies de tristesse et de peur.

\- Severus... chuchota le brun sous les draps.

\- Calme-toi, je suis là, murmura-t-il en se penchant vers lui.

Il avait envie de lui caresser la joue, de passer une main dans sa chevelure, ou même de l'embrasser tendrement, tout pour le consoler et lui montrer qu'il était présent. Sauf qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment Harry le prendrait alors il se retint.

Néanmoins, le plus jeune tendit sa main vers lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait la lui tenir. Severus s'exécuta aussitôt et laissa son pouce caresser le dessus avec tendresse.

\- Je suis là, répéta-t-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

\- J'ai peur, murmura Harry en ne pouvant s'empêcher de pleurer.

Le médicomage se rapprocha.

\- Monsieur Potter, vous devez nous laisser vous endormir, dit-il avec sérieux.

La main de Harry, qui serrait celle de Severus, écrasa cette dernière avec force alors qu'une contraction le faisait attrocement souffrir. Le potionniste, qui retint de justesse un cri de douleur, fut surpris de constater que les lumières de la pièce vacillaient.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Severus en regardant sa main, rougie après la poigne de l'autre homme.

Il vit un linge humide sur la table de chevet et l'attrapa pour le passer sur le visage transpirant de Harry.

\- C'est ce que je voulais vous expliquer, commença le médicomage. Nous devons endormir Monsieur Potter car l'accouchement ne se passe pas comme prévu. Sa magie est censée se focaliser sur le bébé afin que son corps puisse le faire sortir, mais là, sa magie déborde et ne fait pas le travail attendu.

Le visage de Severus laissait apercevoir une inquiétude non feinte. Les mots du médicomage n'avaient fait que le stresser.

\- Je peux le faire, je te jure que je peux le faire, dit Harry en tirant sur la main de son ancien amant.

Severus tourna son regard vers lui, puis sur son ventre.

\- Vous avez déjà accouché un homme ? demanda le potionniste en fixant de nouveau le médicomage.

\- Non, c'est assez rare, mais je sais tout ce qu'il-

\- Alors allez me chercher quelqu'un de compétent ! cria-t-il en se levant du lit.

Le médicomage resta stoïque, ne comprenant pas la réaction du futur père, mais quand Severus s'approcha de lui avec une haine non dissimulée, il se pressa jusqu'à la porte pour fuir.

L'infirmier, qui avait assisté à toute la scène en silence, resta dans son coin et évita de les regarder, ne voulant pas lui aussi être viré de la chambre comme ceci.

Severus retourna auprès de Harry et reprit sa main dans la sienne.

\- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir que Granger soit là ? demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

Harry pleura encore plus quand il entendit le nom de sa meilleure amie. Il commença à faire oui de la tête, pour finir sur un non.

-Appelle-la, murmura-t-il.

Le potionniste ne se fit pas prier, il fonça jusqu'à la porte et héla Hermione. Cette dernière se leva aussitôt et accourut jusqu'à la chambre pour retrouver Harry.

Severus fut surpris de voir le sérieux de la jeune femme. Celle-ci, après avoir embrassé le front de son ami, avait directement pris les commandes de l'accouchement. Elle palpa le ventre du jeune homme, fit toutes les vérifications nécessaires et alla parler avec l'infirmier qui lui expliqua toute la situation.

Ils parlèrent à voix basse pendant quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles Harry eut des contractions. Puis Hermione se tourna vers Harry, et Severus qui avait repris sa place à côté de son ancien amant, et leur annonça :

\- Harry, on doit t'endormir.

\- Non... non, non, non, répéta inlassablement le brun.

Hermione s'approcha à son tour et attrapa l'autre main de son ami.

\- Harry, fais-moi confiance, tout se passera bien.

Elle passa une main douce sur le visage de l'homme enceint pour sécher les larmes qui coulaient encore sur les joues.

\- Fais-moi confiance, répéta-t-elle avec une voix douce.

Harry acquiesça, lâcha les deux mains et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa respiration.

Hermione leva les yeux vers son ancien professeur et fit un léger signe de tête vers la porte. Severus comprit aussitôt et s'en alla rapidement, avant que Harry ne s'en rende compte.

Quand il fut de retour dans le couloir, l'homme se sentit mal. Il venait de laisser l'homme qu'il aimait toujours, mettre leur enfant au monde. Il n'était pas convié à rester. Il aurait pu demander pourquoi, s'énerver, exiger de rester, mais pour le bien de Harry, qui avait besoin de calme, il avait préféré s'éclipser.

Alors il alla s'asseoir sur le siège qu'il avait occupé ces dernières heures et attendit, pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !_

 _Et surtout, je me répète avec mon annonce, mais **si quelqu'un accepterait de me bêta, ça me serait d'un grand secours ! Merci d'avance.**_

 _En attendant, comme vous le savez, vous pouvez faire toutes les propositions que vous voulez pour la suite de cette histoire et je vous remercie encore d'être présent. A bientôt !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Voilà la suite, qui a été gentiment corrigée par Harryliada (Je te remercie infiniment pour l'aide que tu m'apportes !)._

 _J'espère que vous aimerez !_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Severus était assis, à côté du berceau où dormait sa fille. Sa tendre fille qui était née quelques heures plus tôt. Une grande bulle de magie, bleuâtre, entourait son lit car les sorciers n'avaient pas de couveuses comme les moldus. On lui avait expliqué que c'était pour s'assurer qu'elle était au chaud et que cela servait également de surveillance. Si elle commençait à ne pas aller bien, le personnel soignant serait immédiatement informé.Alors depuis qu'ils l'avaient installée là, Severus restait à ses côtés la couvant des yeux.

Elle semblait si petite et si fragile qu'il était presque effrayé à l'idée de la tenir. Il n'avait jamais eu à côtoyer un bébé ou encore à s'en occuper et n'avait donc pas osé demander si c'était possible.

C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait avec un si petit être humain et qu'il se sentait totalement perdu sur le comportement à adopter. Donc il l'observait, attendant d'avoir des nouvelles du réveil de Harry.

Ce dernier était actuellement en train de se remettre de l'accouchement. Hermione avait dû pratiquer une césarienne. La jeune femme avait expliqué à Severus, que lorsqu'elle avait voulu le refermer, la magie de Harry avait enfin commencé à faire son travail et l'avait aidé à faire disparaître toute trace de cet incident, mais aussi contribué à accélérer son rétablissement.

Harry avait profité légèrement de sa fille, avant que la future médicomage ne l'emmène pour s'occuper de lui. Depuis, on lui avait administré une potion de sommeil sans rêves et il dormait pour reprendre des forces.

C'était pour cela que Severus refusait de quitter la chambre de son enfant. Si Harry ne pouvait pas être auprès d'elle, alors le potionniste le faisait à sa place ; il refusait que sa fille soit surveillée par un personnel soignant qu"il ne connaissait pas.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'homme tourna sa tête vers la personne. C'était Hermione, qui avait un tendre sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Harry est réveillé, annonça-t-elle.

La jeune femme sortit sa baguette et d'un sort, elle fit en sorte que le berceau la suive.

\- Vous restez ici, ou vous venez ? demanda-t-elle avant de franchir le bas de la porte.

Severus hésita quelques secondes, puis se leva. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment Harry allait réagir à sa présence, mais le voir allait le rassurer. De plus, il voulait rester auprès de sa fille.

Les deux adultes, avec le bébé, rejoignirent la chambre du Gryffondor. Severus fut le dernier à entrer et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il ne s'avança que de deux pas, et attendit qu'on le remarque.

Hermione amena le berceau jusqu'au lit de Harry et ce dernier put enfin voir sa fille tout en pouvant bouger, dans la limite du raisonnable. Son corps allait bien, mais il se sentait faible à cause de sa magie qui avait beaucoup travaillé, et continuait encore légèrement, pour le remettre sur pied.

Harry s'assit sur son matelas et observa son bébé avec des yeux pétillants.

\- Tu veux la prendre ? demanda Hermione avec un sourire.

\- Bien sûr que je veux la prendre ! s'écria Harry en tendant ses mains.

La jeune femme, avec délicatesse, prit la petite fille et la posa dans les bras de son père. Ce dernier essuya rapidement une larme qui avait osé couler et commença à bercer très légèrement l'enfant.

\- Il n'y a aucun risque qu'elle ne soit pas dans son berceau ? questionna-t-il en voyant la bulle de magie qui entourait toujours le petit lit pour bébé.

\- Pas tant qu'elle est avec toi, ou avec Sna- Severus d'ailleurs, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil vers l'autre papa.

Harry tourna enfin son regard vers l'autre homme et ce dernier put voir un nombre incalculable d'émotions passer dans les deux émeraudes. Le Gryffondor devait être perdu et ne pas savoir quoi dire ou faire de sa présence. Alors il ne dit rien et reporta son attention vers la petite fille.

Hermione s'assit sur le lit et commença à lui expliquer :

\- Dans le monde sorcier, les prématurés peuvent se remettre facilement de cette épreuve en puisant dans la magie de leurs parents. Cela les aide énormément. En faisant du peau à peau, cela accélère même le processus.

\- Mais… elle va bien non ? demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

\- Elle va bien, elle a juste besoin d'un peu plus de chaleur et il faudra surveiller son alimentation, mais elle va rapidement récupérer.

Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement tout en caressant tendrement les petits cheveux noirs présents sur le sommet du crâne de sa fille. Le bébé, qui somnolait, ouvrit ses yeux et commença à gigoter dans les bras de son père.

\- C'est… murmura Harry, la gorge serrée. Je peux pas décrire ce que je ressens.

Sans doute les hormones, que lui avait données la grossesse jouaient sur ses émotions, car il réussissait à peine à contrôler ses envies de pleurer.

\- Pourquoi… pourquoi elle a les yeux bleus ?

Harry regarda les yeux de Severus, y vit un noir profond, et pensa aux siens, d'un vert émeraude.

\- C'est normal, elle ne va avoir sa vraie couleur que dans quelques mois, rassura Hermione. Il va falloir que tu sois patient.

Le brun acquiesça doucement et commença à étudier du regard son enfant. Il voulait tout connaître, déjà tout savoir sur elle.

\- Elle pèse combien ?

\- Deux kilos six cent grammes.

\- Et sa taille ?

\- Quarante cinq centimètres.

Hermione se releva et s'approcha de son ami.

\- Tu sais, ta magie a beaucoup travaillé pendant l'accouchement. Elle est assez faible. Il ne faut pas laisser ta fille en puiser trop.

\- Mais… tu m'as dit qu'elle en avait besoin, que ça l'aidait !

\- Je sais, mais je t'ai également dit que Severus pouvait le faire, dit-elle sans buter sur son prénom cette fois-ci.

Le potionniste s'avança d'un pas, montrant ainsi qu'il était prêt à passer un moment avec sa fille, même si intérieurement, il n'avait qu'une envie : fuir. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'occuper d'un bébé, comment le tenir, comment le nourrir. Il voyait depuis des heures Hermione venir pour lui donner le biberon, la changer, lui parler doucement, alors que lui, tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire était d'attraper sa petite main et de la secouer légèrement comme pour la saluer. Il s'était senti si ridicule et avait eu l'impression qu'il pouvait briser son bras en un geste, qu'il n'avait rien re-tenté d'autre.

Harry regarda Severus, puis son amie qui prenait sa petite fille, et après un instant d'hésitation, accepta que l'autre père s'en occupe. Il lui en voulait encore, mais pour le moment, il ne ressentait plus de rage, ni de colère. Il était bien trop épuisé et était obnubilé par ce petit être, plein de vie, qui venait de rejoindre la sienne.

Severus s'avança et Hermione lui fit un signe de tête vers le fauteuil qui se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce, non loin du lit de Harry.

\- Retirez le haut, ordonna-t-elle en s'approchant.

L'homme, qui venait de s'asseoir, se releva aussitôt en s'écriant :

\- Pardon ?

\- Le peau à peau, dit-elle comme si cela expliquait tout.

Mais Severus avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle entendait par là, même si c'était assez évident. La jeune femme soupira alors et l'éclaira :

\- Le peau à peau, ou dit méthode kangourou, nous vient des moldus. Le but est de poser l'enfant, nu ou en couche, sur la poitrine nue également, de l'un des parents.

\- Vous aviez dit qu'il avait besoin de chaleur !

\- Et votre chaleur, ainsi que votre magie, l'aideront pour ça !

Severus était légèrement hésitant et ça se ressentait. Néanmoins, le regard scrutateur de Harry fixé sur lui, le poussa à tenter l'expérience. Il se débarrassa donc de sa cape, de sa veste et de sa chemise pour se trouver torse nu dans la chambre.

Doucement, tout en ignorant les yeux de la jeune femme posés sur ses cicatrices datant de la guerre, il se ré installa dans le fauteuil. Celui-ci était légèrement incliné, et l'homme laissa Hermione poser le bébé sur lui. La petite fille, qui avait juste sa couche, commença alors à bouger sur sa peau. Hermione dut voir à sa tête et à son attitude corporelle qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment agir et qu'il commençait à paniquer. Alors elle prit ses mains, tout en gardant le bébé contre lui, et en mit une sous les fesses de l'enfant et l'autre sur son dos.

\- Détendez-vous, souffla Hermione d'un ton rassurant.

Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se crisper. Il avait l'impression que le bébé allait partir, c'était une telle boule de force, d'énergie. Ce n'était pas comme un chat qui se laissait prendre et qu'on pouvait bouger comme on le voulait. Non, là c'était un petit être, qui se mouvait sans se soucier de ce qui l'entourait.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et d'un sort, Severus commença à sentir un tissu l'enrouler. Il se demanda pendant un instant ce qu'il se passait, avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'elle venait de déposer une légère couverture sur eux deux.

Elle le regarda pendant quelques secondes avec un sourire et se tourna vers son ami qui faisait pareil. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire un profond amour.

\- Dis donc Harry, fit-elle en venant s'asseoir près de lui. Tu ne nous as pas dit comment tu comptais l'appeler.

Severus releva son regard vers l'autre père et l'observa. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à exiger un nom, ni de commentaire à faire sur celui que Harry proposerait, mais il espérait vraiment qu'il allait l'apprécier.

Harry plongea alors son regard dans le sien, tout en ignorant son amie à côté et murmura :

\- Shana.

Le potionniste resta quelques instants fixé sur l'autre homme, avant de baisser son regard vers son enfant. La tension, l'angoisse qu'il ressentait de l'avoir sur lui et de s'occuper d'elle s'évanouirent. A son tour, il chuchota, mais pour son bébé :

\- Bienvenue parmi nous, Shana.

Ce furent ses premiers mots pour sa fille.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé, on se retrouve en fin de semaine pour un petit OS (un Lurry) et bientôt pour la suite de cette histoire !_

 _En attendant, je vous rappelle que les idées utilisées pour cette histoire sont les vôtres et que vous pouvez continuer d'en proposer ! :)_

 _Bonne semaine,_

 _AudeSnape_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Je suis extrêmement désolée pour toute cette attente... Je vous avais promis un chapitre il y a trois mois qui n'est jamais arrivé et je m'en excuse !_

 _J'ai un peu de mal à prendre du temps pour écrire, mes études sont compliquées et me bousillent pas mal le moral malheureusement..._

 _Mais on va tenter de prendre de bonnes habitudes et essayer de reprendre l'histoire !_

 _(notez bien la présence de "tenter" et "essayer", je préfère ne rien promettre à l'heure actuelle !)_

 _Je vous remercie de votre patience, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 _PS : Epsi, défi relevé !_

* * *

Severus entra dans la chambre de Harry et se racla la gorge. Celui-ci était dans son lit et parlait tranquillement avec sa meilleure amie.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours qu'il était présent dans l'enceinte de Ste-Mangouste. A se remettre de son accouchement, mais surtout à attendre que la petite Shana d'adapte à sa nouvelle vie, hors du ventre de son père. Elle avait gagné cinq cent grammes durant ce laps de temps, ce qui avait ravi et surpris Hermione qui ne s'attendait pas à tant. Nul doute que la magie l'avait aidée.

Pendant ces quelques jours, Severus s'était fait un peu plus présent également, pour pouvoir découvrir sa fille et se faire accepter auprès de son ancien amant. Cependant, les deux hommes n'avaient toujours pas discuté sérieusement de la suite des événements, alors qu'aujourd'hui, Harry pouvait sortir.

\- Je vais préparer le parchemin de sortie, annonça Hermione en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Tu peux prendre Shana ? demanda le Gryffondor.

La jeune femme accepta et lança un sort sur le berceau pour que celui-ci le suive à ses côtés. La bulle de magie ne l'entourait désormais plus, Shana était comme n'importe quel enfant né à terme, heureusement, la magie aidait beaucoup à son développement.

Hermione passa à côté de Severus tout en chantonnant à voix basse :

\- _As-tu vu, as-tu vu ? Le griffon à dos nu ? As-tu vu, as-tu vu ? Le sphinx tout velu ? Ils se sont échangés, leurs poils quand ils sont nés. C'est Merlin, et Morphée, qui voulaient s'amuser..._

La porte se ferma derrière elle, sans que personne n'ait à faire quoi que ce soit.

Harry regarda Severus, mais garda le silence. Ils ne savaient plus comment se parler ou encore quoi dire.

Le potionniste s'avança et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil où il avait tenu sa fille pendant de longues heures ces derniers jours. Il lui avait chuchoté plein d'histoires tandis qu'ils faisaient du peau à peau pour la bercer. Bien sûr, il avait fait ça, lorsqu'il était seul ou lorsque Harry était endormi, ne voulant pas se montrer si tendre.

Car Shana était devenue sa faiblesse. Elle était devenue un joyaux à ses yeux qu'il fallait protéger à tout prix. Il ne voulait pas la perdre.

\- Il va falloir que l'on discute, déclara Harry suivi d'un long soupir.

\- En effet.

Harry plongea son regard dans le sien et fronça les sourcils. Il semblait soucieux, mais depuis trois jours, cette colère qu'il avait longtemps ressentie envers Severus, s'était calmée.

\- Tu trouves le temps pour beaucoup de choses maintenant, murmura le Gryffondor.

Sa voix n'était même pas teintée de reproches. C'était plutôt comme s'il venait d'énoncer un fait.

\- J'ai surtout eu le temps de réfléchir ces derniers mois, rétorqua Severus à voix basse. A toi, à moi, à nous, à mes erreurs, à mes choix… S'il y a bien une chose qui n'a pas changé depuis tout ce temps, ce sont mes sentiments pour toi.

Harry détourna le regard et commença à nouer les draps dans sa main droite. Severus ne fit aucun commentaire, mais ne pas recevoir de réciproque était blessant.

\- Par ailleurs, continua-t-il en ignorant ce fait. Il faut que l'on parle de ce que notre famille va devenir. Je vais acheter une maison et je me disais que-

\- Shana et moi allons vivre tous les deux.

Sa voix était sans appel. Cela sonnait comme une sentence, et sans doute était-ce le cas.

\- J'aimerais savoir quelle sera ma place Harry ! Ne m'évince pas auprès de mon enfant, je t'en prie.

\- Et en même temps, tu peux comprendre que j'ai du mal à te laisser revenir, les bras ouverts comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le ton n'était plus cordial. La température de la pièce avait presque baissé de quelques degrés tellement le ton de leur voix était froid.

\- Comment obtenir ton pardon ? En t'offrant des fleurs ? Des chocolats ? En te chantant une sérénade ? s'énerva Severus.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, le potionniste avait fait apparaître avec sa baguette des lys blancs dans un vase bleu, des chocolats fins et avait allumé une radio qui se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce. Harry sortit sa propre arme et fit disparaître tout ce que Severus avait transformé.

\- Tu oses t'énerver ? Alors que tu n'as pas dit à un seul moment "Pardon, excuse-moi" ? J'ai vécu pendant des années une relation dans un seul sens, et quand enfin tu te réveilles et que je suis parti, tu t'énerves contre moi ?

Severus grimaça, il n'était pas du genre à s'excuser, il avait horreur de dire ces quelques mots qui rendaient quelqu'un faible. Ou en tout cas, c'était son impression.

\- Excuse-moi, grogna-t-il avec difficulté.

Harry secoua la tête et hurla encore plus.

\- Alors là, tes excuses tu peux te les garder, elles n'ont aucun sens pour moi, plus aucun.

Le jeune père se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre pour partir.

\- Ne me retire pas ma fille, je t'en conjure ! le supplia Severus, la voix légèrement chevrotante de peur.

\- Envoie moi un courrier dans quelques jours, je verrais si j'accepte ou non de te voir.

\- Harry ! appela le potionniste en se dirigeant vers son ancien amant.

Mais le jeune homme leva la main et cria :

\- Tais-toi Severus ! Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui ai besoin de temps ! Tu me dois bien ça…

Puis il sortit de la chambre en laissant l'ancien mangemort seul. Seul et blessé. Cependant il acceptait la décision de Harry, aussi dure qu'elle était.


End file.
